Words are Everything
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: When Charlotte suddenly becomes crazed for Cooper, Cooper finds the will to ignore her continuous attemps to sleep with him and, instead, try and convice her to communicate and take a few other vital steps in order for them to survive as a couple.
1. Storms Need to Brew

"Charlotte stop." I pleaded trying to convince myself that that was what I wanted as she left trails of kisses up and down my neck. She mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out. "Charlotte." I whined trying to refrain from kissing her back. She continued to kiss me. I groaned. "Charlotte quit." I grabbed her wrists and held her back. She sighed.

"What Cooper." I almost backed off right there, for she said it so sternly.

I squared my shoulders and tried to "act" like the stronger one in the room even though Charlotte and I both knew it was the other way around. "Talk to me."

She almost laughed. "Are you seriously doing this right now?" She planted a serious look on her face. "Cooper either start kissing me or im leaving." I kept repeating in my mind to not kiss her. I almost broke and gave into her wishes, but I knew that something was wrong and I wanted answers. With every ounce of strength in my body I released her and leaned back.

"Please tell me whats wrong Char." I said in a gentle voice.

She leaped up off the table and grabbed her coat before heading out the door. Before she totally disappeared she said, "goodbye Cooper." And then she was gone.

"Oh come on Charlotte!" I yelled after her, but she never returned. I sighed. Why was she so difficult sometimes? I had to be madly in love with the only woman on the face of the earth that doesn't like talking, that only has 2 things on her mind at all times, and that can be literally as cold as ice when she wanted to be. Oh what had I gotten myself into this time.

I stared entranced in my charting when I saw someone enter the room out of the corner of my eye. I scribbled down on more thing while saying a quick greeting. Expecting Violet, my best friend, I look up to see Charlotte. I widened my eyes, before looking back down at my charts. She looked absolutely gorgeous. With a silky purple dress, black high heels, and her make-up and hair down to an art, I was simply out of my league here. I could see her prop her hip up against the door, forcing it to shut, and locking the door. The blinds were already shut making it easy for her to go almost completely unnoticed.

She strode over to my desk and pushed back some of the paperwork so that she could sit down comfortably. It was almost as if she was waiting for me to say the first words before she pounced. I thought of what to say carefully before saying it. I made eye contact before immediately dropping my gaze realizing that that was a terrible idea. "So are you ready to talk?"

Charlotte gave me an astonished look. "You weren't serious?" She almost said it as if it were a command.

I stared her up and down. "I was serious. I'm not going to do so much as kiss you until you start talking." I told her firmly, making eye contact once again. She sighed again, but more dramatic this time.

"Come on Cooper," she told me in an inviting voice while rubbing her heel against my calf," nothing is wrong."

I looked her square in the eyes. "Do not lie to me Charlotte. You haven't been able to stay away from me since a week ago. A WEEK AGO! Charlotte you never have stayed by my side constantly for a week. So spill it, what's wrong or what happened?"

Charlotte suddenly turned very angry very fast. "Has it ever occurred to your screwed up brain that maybe I'm just trying to be nice?"

"Charlotte….." I tried to say.

"You know what Cooper," she hissed," any guy would be lucky to have me right now."

"Then go to the other guys if you must, I, however, am still waiting for you to talk to me." Charlotte just about spit on me.

"Cooper you are infuriating!" She yelped. Then she got up again and raced out the door.

"You look hot!" I yelled after her.


	2. Keep Pushing Forward

Ok, so I cracked and felt bad about me turning Charlotte down when she had gone out of her way to look amazing for me so I went to her house. I knocked on the door. When she opened the peephole I knew that I was in trouble. Knowing that it was me, she would probably shut it and leave me outside without another thought. To my surprise she shut it and then opened the door. "Finally," was all she said before grabbing my face in her hands and kissing me. I kissed her back reluctantly for a couple of seconds before grabbing her wrists again.

"If you want me then talk." She squirmed and tried to get out of my grip but my hands held fast. She sighed.

"I offered Addision Montgumery a job and she turned me down." Charlotte had tears in her eyes. She bowed her head. I finally understood. No one turned Charlotte King down, with the exception of me walking on thin ice. I let go of her hands and lifted her chin up with my hands before kissing her. She visibly relaxed and looked pleased.

I fell into Charlotte's bed gasping for breath. Ok, we rocked, there was no doubt about it. I missed this, us, again. Charlotte was still looking insanely hot. Her whole body was shaking for she was breathing so heavily. She let out one more long breathe, trying to regain control, before turning to my side and laying her head on my chest. I was very tempted to wrap my arm around her shivering body, but I was afraid it might earn a "GET OUT!" or a slap across the face. Screw it; I wanted to hold Charlotte and so be it if she felt the need to kill me for it. I moved my arm out from under her and wrapped her in an embrace.

She froze. I readied myself for the slap. Much to my surprise it never came. She let out a shaky breath and moved closer to my body. To add an extra surprise, she wrapped her leg around mine. I let out a silent breath of relief. I really wanted to kiss her forehead as well but I held back fearing that would be taking it to far. After a minute Charlotte relaxed, as if knowing it was okay with me for her to put her leg on mine. Charlotte King's soft side, I thought to myself. I love it.

I walked into St. Ambrose Hospital I spotted Charlotte at the main desk and as much as I wanted to go over to her and kiss her, I had other business to attend too. Unfortunately I didn't go unnoticed as I had hoped. Or had I? Whatever the case, Charlotte saw me and walked over to me. "Hello Cooper, what are you doing here?" Her voice was a mixture of wanting, confusion, and… was that terror?

"I have a patient with severe stomach problems and a headache," I told her, turning to face her, and smiled, "the usual."

"Oh," Charlotte said, disappointment flaring within her for a spit second before she diminished it, "nice to see you."

My heart swam. I looked around, to make sure no one was around, for Charlotte didn't want anyone to know about us, before leaning down and kissing her lips. "Nice to see you too Char."

She stopped and I kept on walking, my pager sounding off like an alarm. I ran into the room and could see that my patient was throwing up blood, but it wasn't normal. I scrubbed in quickly before continuing. The blood was being thrown up in clots. She had an unusual amount of blood clots. I took out my stethoscope out and listened to her chest. Her heart was failing, there were to many clots. "Page Dr. Bennet NOW 91-," I was cut off by Charlotte and Sam barging into the room. By now I was covered in blood.

Sam listened and immediately ordered for an OR room to be prepped. The parents of the kids were in a frantic frenzy, the dad knocking me out of the way. Charlotte, even though half the size of him and probably 200 pounds less, body blocked him from the girl. "Sir! Get out of the way. Now." She ordered. I almost cringed. But, like the idiot that he was, he didn't back down. "If we don't get your daughter to an OR right now she will die. Do you want that?" The guy debated on it for a second like it was an option. Charlotte pushed past him dragging the girls' bed with her. "Get out of my way." She hissed to him, and he jumped back.

I pulled off the bloody scrubs just in time to hear my pager flare once again. I looked on it. Another 911, are you kidding me?! I ran to room 32 on the surgical wing. It was another girl, only this time it was a patient that I knew well. "Hello Janie," I said sweetly, "what's wrong?" She looked literally sick. And then he lips turned blue.

"My head…" she trailed off. And then the machine beside her flared telling me that her heart had stopped. I called for a crash cart.

"Charge to 100!" I screamed to the nearest nurse. The parents had their heads down.

The nurse stopped. "We can't."

"Why?!" I yelled traumatized. The little girl had been my patient for several months, fighting a tumor growing in her brain.

The nurse pulled the cart away. "She has a DNR signed."

"What?!" I asked whipping my head over to the parents. "You guys signed a DNR for her when we could have resolved this tumor?!"

The parents looked relieved. I almost broke out in a frenzy right there and killed the father that actually looked pleased. The mother spoke up first. "I- we couldn't take seeing her in this torture anymore. She looked like she was in so much pain…"

I stared her down knowing full and well that she was lying. "She told me herself that she didn't want to die!" I hissed at them.

"She- we thought it was best if we put her out of her misery." The mother spit through her teeth.

"You can't be serious." I gritted through mine.

"She was way too much work for a child that wasn't ours." The dad finally spoke. "She didn't even call me dad."

"How dare you do this, I am reporting you and watching both of you go to jail." The huge dad rounded on me and punched me and knocked me off my feet in 1 swift hit. I slammed my head into the floor. I quickly regained my balance in time for him to sock me again straight in the eye. I had a surge of anger, before falling to the floor, and landed an earth shattering blow to his jaw that dislocated it. He yelped back in shock, as I completely fell back into the wall. The whole time the wife was screaming and the nurses were calling security.

Charlotte stormed in and said, "What the hell is going-," before she saw me and raced over to my side. I was slipping in and out of consciousness but before I was completely gone I saw the dad walking towards Charlotte. With every ounce of strength that I had left, I stood on my knees and tore him off his feet. And then I collapsed.

I was still in my clothes, but I was hooked up to an IV and could hear the faint sound of a machine telling me that I had a normally heartbeat. I must have made some kind of movement or sound because Charlotte was immediately at my side. "Jesus Cooper! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten killed. You could still get sued in court!" I could tell she was going to be just peachy. She continued, "I leave you in the hospital for one second to help one of your patients and then you have the dad beating the crap out of you the next!"

I tried to straighten myself, which only earned disapproval from Charlotte and a "Stay still Cooper." "Actually, I believe that I won the fight…If I recall correctly." I smiled. "And plus I'd win in court, he threw the first punch."

Charlotte tried not to smile. "Cooper you dislocated his jaw and torn his calf muscle."

"And is that my fault?" I asked smiling. "Maybe the dislocated jaw, but he was totally coming back for more when you were hanging over me and you were in his way, Charlotte. No way is he laying a hand on my woman." I fell back in the bed, happy to have said all that to her. She wore a kind of shocked expression on her face.

"You have a fractured eye socket, a concussion, and a bruised rib. Who do you think really won Cooper?" She said softly.

I suddenly turned really sad and the growing anxiety to kiss her vanished. "Those people signed a DNR on their foster child, who didn't by the way want to die, and now she's dead." Charlotte bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Cooper, but that's what being a doctors all about. If you can't deal with it then don't be a doctor." She said sadly. She sat on my bed by me and stuck her hand on my face. I loved this girl. Then I remembered her colleagues.

"Charlotte, what about your colleagues?" She turned towards the window and saw a couple starring through the window.

"Let the look," was all she said before kissing my lips. A perfect soft kiss. And then she got up and walked out the door. When she saw the people gathered at the window she hissed something at them and they all scurried off.

I silently opened the door to my apartment and sagged my shoulders. I wanted to come home to Charlotte. I wanted to be able to love her at my house as well. I shut the door and lay my stuff down. I had given Charlotte a key to my apartment 2 months ago and still she refused to use it. I threw off my shirt as I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find a soaking Charlotte outside.

My mood suddenly lifted. But to my surprise she looked mad. I let her in without a word. She shivered the whole way. "It's raining outside, as you've gathered." She spit. "I hate rain!"

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Besides being soaked? Yes." She said briskly. I felt a shock, she snapped her head to look at me at the same moment almost like she had felt it as well.

I turned away from her and took my pants off, then threw them at her. "I hate the rain too. I'm going to take a shower instead." I looked back at her. She was kind of astonished that I had really done that. She bit her lips as if debating whether to fight about this or not. I stopped at the threshold of the bathroom and smiled. "You coming? I heard from a doctor that it's not good to stay in the cold for too long." And with that final note I turned on the shower.

Last night, with Charlotte King, was awesome. But today, without her, well I wasn't going to like it. I walked out into the practices lobby. Charlotte also worked at the practice and she wasn't there with me this morning so there was a pretty good chance that she was here. This was going to be splendid. Waiting in the lobby as I had anticipated, was the crazy father and wife of my dead patient. When the dad saw me he freaked out.

"What the heck did you think you were doing? Dislocating my jaw! I AM GOING TO SUE YOU!" He threatened through clenched teeth.

"You through the first punch sir. And I can tell you right now that you wouldn't win in court."

"And why is that?" The dad said through a hiss. Everyone at the practice was now looking at us.

"Because I was only defending myself." I said sweetly. He refrained from sending another punch at me by digging his shoe into the hard wood floor.

"My daughter had to die. We couldn't live with her anymore! Don't you understand?" The wife stood by the guy too as if protecting him.

"Ok, whatever I have live patients to attend to." I spat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte against the wall looking amused. The guy turned to her.

"And you," he hissed at Charlotte while pointing to her," how dare you defend him! He attacked me!" Before he could get to Charlotte I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "Sir don't do anything stupid. Don't get her. She did nothing wrong, I'm the one that told her to take care of me first!" He pulled away from me and in the process hit Charlotte, which sent her flying backwards.

Furry washed over me. He just hit Charlotte. She was already standing up and defending herself, but I felt the need to help her. I pushed him to the ground, pinned him, and pulled his hands behind his back. I reached my mouth down so that when I whispered he could hear me. "Do not ever touch her again? AM I CLEAR? Do not ever touch her again and if you do so help me you will be worse than pinned to the floor." Just then security came in and took my place, dragging the couple out of the practice.

I turned to see the whole practice looking at me, with the exception of Pete. I glared at them and stormed off to my office. I resolved to doing some charts instead of hitting the wall. I did that irritated for about an hour before Charlotte walked in. "What the hell was that?!"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I could have handled myself Cooper." She was mad at me. I was like, SERIOUSLY?! "And to top it all you pretty much gave away us. Well what if there was NO us Cooper?! You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut! I can't have everyone knowing about my soft side."

I was enraged. "Do you really want there to be NO US?! If so then so be it! You are mentally retarded Charlotte. You don't let me kiss you in public, you are always mad, you always are on me, you can't let anyone in!"

"I let you in Cooper!" She yelled back at me. "And look where that got me." She whispered.

"Charlotte I don't know if I've been one sided about this but I love you! I was protecting you!"

"I don't need protecting Cooper!" She hissed.

"Well right now it looks like you do! Everyone needs protecting Charlotte." I said lightly.

"Well I don't." She sniffed.

"Oh yes! I should have guessed that that was another thing you didn't need. Well then tough one I'm sorry that I don't meet your expectations." I looked out the window to Addison, Violet, and Pete starring into the window. I stormed by her. "I freaking love you Charlotte. Quit being a wuss and love me back." And then I left, I left my office in a furry.

The next time I saw Charlotte was a week later in St. Ambrose Hospital. I spotted her at the main desk as always. I had to go there unfortunately to get my patients charts but either way I didn't care. Some of Charlotte's interns where snickering about us. Another braver one yelled, "ready for some booty call tonight ?" I whipped my head other to look at him. Charlotte did as well.

"Do you have anything else to do? Or are you too deranged to find anything?" I snapped. I grabbed the pile of charts from Charlotte and walked them over to him. " Here you can do these for me since you just have so much time on your hands."

The boy looked defiantly at me, "And if I don't? You're not in charge of this hospital." He tested me.

"You're right,"I smiled, "I'll just have to take a rougher route. I will have your medical license suspended. So," I said happily, "if I were you, I'd get them done."

Charlotte finished for me. "Dr. Hut, you're on SCUT for a week as well. I'll notify your attending's."


End file.
